Known as a conventional laser processing method is one converging laser light at an object to be processed, so as to form a modified region in the object along a line to cut (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Such a laser processing method forms a plurality of modified spots along the line and lets the plurality of modified spots produce the modified region.